Rin's unforgettable birthday
by Mochiii
Summary: Full summary inside. This is my second fanfic story. Please do check it out. And please Review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any other characters in the story.

Rin's unforgettable birthday

Author's notes: Hi, readers! It's me! xangelsoulx! ) This is my second fanfic story and I hope you readers will like it. It's a one shot story… Well, the first chapter is damn short. Here's the summary…

Summary

Rin's birthday is coming! She's excited about it but does not want to tell Sesshoumaru. Later, Rin receives a lot of presents and an unexpected surprise from someone special… This is a one shot story. This is also my second fanfic story and I do hope you can check it out…

Chapter 1: The first present

"Hooray! Rin's birthday is tomorrow!" Rin shouted happily. "Rin will be turning eight tomorrow!"

A birthday to a little girl like Rin is very important. In fact, just a little birthday party or a simple present could make a little girl like Rin be happy for the rest of the year.

"Rin has never told Sesshoumaru-sama Rin's birthday before, should Rin tell Sesshoumaru-sama Rin's birthday?" Rin mumbled to herself.

"No, Rin shouldn't tell Sesshoumaru-sama Rin's birthday, but Rin feel like telling Rin's birthday to someone…" She thought for a while and mumbled again, "Ah! Rin shall tell Rin's birthday to Ah-Uh!" With that, she set off to find Ah-Uh.

"Ah-Uh! Rin's birthday is tomorrow! Rin will be turning eight tomorrow!" Rin exclaimed. Would Ah-Uh like to give Rin a present? One growl means yes, two growls means no."

Ah-Uh gives off one growl. (Ah-Uh seldom gives off two growls you see, but he wanted to give Rin a present anyway)

"Thank you Ah-Uh, Rin is so happy. Hmmm… What can you give Rin as a present?" Rin asked and examined Ah-Uh carefully. She saw Ah-Uh's hair and plucked one strand out of each head.

With two strands of hair in her hand, she said, "Thank you, Ah-Uh, for this great present. Rin like it a lot and Rin is very happy." Then she ran off, happily holding her first present. _What can Rin give Rin?_ She wondered.

She saw in a distance, a patch of land, which was grew with beautiful flowers of red, blue, pink, purple, yellow, white, and all sorts of shades of colours that you can think of.

Rin's eyes gleamed and shouted, Rin can make Rin a flower crown!" With that, Rin happily ran to the patch of flowers, when suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell down…

_To be continued…_

Author's notes: Whew! I've finally finished my first chapter! See, I told you it is a damn short chapter. Stay tune to read the second chapter, okay? Please R&R. I accept all kinds of reviews: Remarks, comments, opinions, complaints, criticisms, flames, questions, and other kinds of reviews. Hope you like this chapter. Well, next chapter is coming up... )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Inuyasha and any other characters in the story...

Author's notes: Here comes chapter 2... Hope it turns out well...

Chapter 2: The flower crowns

Rin immediately stood up to apologize. Before her eyes was someone she knew. It was Kagome.

"Kagome-sama. Rin is sorry for bumping into you. Rin didn't mean to bump into you. Rin shouldn't have run. Rin is sorry." Rin apologized.

"Where are you going, Rin? Aren't you with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has gone out. Rin is going to make flower crown as Rin's birthday presents using the beautiful flowers over there!" Rin explained, pointing to the colourful flowers which she had seen earlier. Rin started running to the flowers, suddenly, she stopped and opened her hands.

Kagome saw the two strands of hair and asked, "Who's hair are these?"

Rin closed her hands tightly and replied, "These are Ah-Uh's hair. One from each head. They are my first present!" With that, she ran off to the flowers, happily humming a song which she had made up.

Kagome decided to join Rin a while. Kagome sat down on the grass while Rin ran and looked around for beautiful flowers to make her flower crown.

"You said about your birthday just now, Rin. Did Seesshoumaru know about it?" Kagome asked when Rin had finally settled down with the large bunch of flowers which she had picked.

"Rin only told Ah-Uh and you." Rin answered, busily making her flower crown.

"Why don't you tell Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is busy, Rin don't want to trouble Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin replied, not looking up.

For a few minutes, the both of them remained quiet. Then, Rin exclaimed, "Rin has finished making the flower crowns!"

Two flower crowns were laid before Rin. Kagome picked up one and said, "How beautiful, Rin! But why are there two flower crowns, Rin? I know that one is for yourself, is the other one for Sesshoumaru?" As Kagome was saying these, she imagined Sesshoumaru wearing a flower crown on his head. She tried not to laugh at the image.

"No," Rin answered she took the crown from Kagome's hands and put it on Kagome's head. "Rin knows Sesshoumaru-sama don't like flower crowns. Rin made this for Kagome-sama because Kagome-sama has accompanied Rin when Rin is making flower crowns." Then Rin put the other flower crown on her own head.

Kagome thought of an idea and said, "I need to go back and get something, do you want to go back with me and meet Inuyasha and the others, or do you want to stay here and wait for me?"

Rin thought a while and replied, "Sesshoumaru-sama said that he will be back late, so that means Rin don't have to go back so early. Jaken-sama is still sleeping and Rin knows that he will not wake up until evening. Okay, Rin can go with Kagome-sama to see Inuyasha-sama and the others. But Rin will have to go back before evening."

Kagome nodded and hold Rin by the hand, bringing her to where Inuyasha and the others were. Kagome smiled at the sight of Rin. Rin was obviously excited as she was skipping, happily humming a song, as usual.

_To be continued..._

Author's notes: Yay! I've finally finished my second chapter... Please R&R if you have anything and look forward to my next chapter, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sigh... I do not own Inuyasha and the other characters in this story.

A/N: Well, I'm not sure whether chapter 3's title suits chapter 3 or not, what do you readers think? And by the way, in this chapter, you readers may find a line familiar. That's right, it has appeared in a story which I had read in a fanfiction story before. I hereby apologize to the author for taking this line. Hope you are not offended... special thanks to those who reviewed my story.. Thanks a lot... I really appreciate the reviews... so here's the chapter...

Chapter 3: Rin's impression of Sesshoumaru

Soon, Kagome and Rin met Inuyasha and the others.

"Why is this kid with you? Isn't she with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo immediately stood up for Rin, "Inuyasha, don't be so unwelcoming. You are such a bully! This is no way to treat a lady! I think it's time you learn to be a little more gentleman-like. It's rare to see Rin." To Rin, Shippo said, "Hi, Rin. Welcome, it's been a long time."

Inuyasha went forward and knocked Shippo's head with his fist. A bump appeared on Shippo's head, "What right have you got to say me, brat?" Inuyasha started chasing Shippo around the place.

Rin stepped forward and bowed, "Rin is so glad to see all of you! Rin thank Kagome-sama for inviting me here! Konichiwa!"

Upon hearing this, Kagome remembered her reasons for inviting Rin. She immediately gathered the others, except Rin, and whispered something to them. When Kagome finished, Inuyasha was the first to react, "Why must it be my fang! Can't it be something else!"

"Shhh! Don't be so loud, I don't want Rin to hear this! It's meant to be a surprise! Your fang only needs half a day to grow back, so it makes no difference whether I take a fang or not, it's not like I'm taking your whole jaw, anyway! You better do as I say, or else..." Kagome warned Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put an I-don't-care look on his face and said, "Cheh, or else what? Who are you to me anyway? Just another woman..."

Upon hearing this, Kagome turned away and said, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha froze when he heard his name.

"Osuwari!" Kagome finished her sentence.

Thump (As usual... sigh...)

"you brought this to yourself, Inuyasha. You should have used your brain to think before you say. You should have known better." Shippo said.

"I think we'll better start. Let's not keep Rin waiting. She will be suspicious." Sango suggested.

"I'll help you take yours out, Kagome. Let's go in now." Miroku said.

All of them went in, except Kagome. She had something else to do. She needs to chat with Rin to kill time.

"Where are the rest of them, Kagome-sama?" Rin asked when Kagome returned.

"Ermm... they had something on... let's sit down and chat while waiting for them to come back, okay?" Kagome asked.

Rin nodded. They sat down on a grass patch near a stream.

"Rin, you've followed Sesshoumaru for quite some time already, right? What kind of a person is he?" Kagome asked. To Kagome, from the few battles between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru that she had seen earlier, her impression was that Sesshoumaru is a cruel and arrogant person. (Sorry, fans... that's not my impression, that's Kagome's impression...)

"Hmmm..." Rin thought a while and replied, "This is hard for Rin to answer... Sesshoumaru-sama is a very kind person. Sesshoumaru-sama treats Rin very well and looks after Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama is so kind as to adopt Rin. Sesshoumaru-sama gave Rin the courage to speak again. Sesshoumaru-sama cares a lot for Rin, Rin also cares a lot for Sesshoumaru-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama may look hard on the outside, but Sesshoumaru-sama is soft in the inside. Rin really thank Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin won't know what to do if not for Sesshoumaru-sama is like a father to Rin..." At this point, Rin smiled.

_Hmmm... Looks like Sesshoumaru is not that bad after all... Rin's descriptions are totally different from my impression of him..._ Kagome thought.

Then Kagome remembered Rin's descriptions contained a lot of 'Sesshoumaru-sama' and 'Rin'. She asked, "Ermm... Rin, why do you use so many 'Sesshoumaru-sama' and 'Rin' when you are talking? Why don't you use 'I', 'you', 'he', 'she', 'we' or 'they'? Why must you refer to them by their names?"

Rin thought a while and asked, "Why can't Rin call Rin, 'Rin', when Rin want to talk about Rin? Why can't Rin call Sesshoumaru-sama, 'Sesshoumaru-sama', when Rin want to talk about Sesshoumaru-sama?" people had often asked almost the same questions as Kagome regarding Rin's language. In return, Rin will ask them this question, but the people will then turned away without answering her question.

Kagome, finding it hard to answer this question, replied, "Well... Ermm... I guess the way you speak doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we can understand what you say..." Kagome was about to change subject when she saw Inuyasha and the others coming back. They had their hands behind their backs. _They are ready..._ she thought and smiled.

_To be continued..._

A/N: Thanks a lot for giving me your precious time to read this story. I hope you readers can R&R and I hope you readers will look forward to the next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

A note to identify the readers: Hi! I'm xangelsoulx! Those who are waiting for my story: 'Rin's unforgettable birthday' will have to wait a while... GOME NASAI! This chapter was a bit long and for quite some time, I was a bit stuck... and thanks for the reviews... I didn't expect to receive so many... I was so happy when I saw the reviews! In just one night I receive so many! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! Well, I don't like cliff-hangers either but I'm in the middle of typing out my story so be patient, okay? Oh ya, my exams will be coming next week so I think I won't post my story till the week after next... this is just a note to ensure u readers that I have not stop continuing the stories yet... and just to inform you, I'm writing the last chapter, chapter 5 now, and I will try to write a lot of Sesshoumaru and Rin scenes for Sesshoumaru and Rin's fans, so wait and look forward to my story, okay? SAYONARA!

xangelsoulx )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: sigh… for God's sake, I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story…

A/N: Hi there! It's been such a long time since I post the last chapter isn't it? Sorry to keep you readers waiting. This chapter is one long chapter… It sure took me any days to write. And oh yes, before I forget, ARIGATO FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! It really boosts my confidence to finish this story. I think it must be because of the Rin and Sesshoumaru parts right? Well, this chapter does not really contain a lot of Sesshoumaru parts, or maybe none at all, but I ensure you readers that the next chapter will be full of his parts! Well, enough of me talking, let's get on with this chapter…

Chapter 4: The following presents

"Where have all of you been? Rin wants to know." Rin was curious, as usual and so she asked them.

Kagome patted Rin on the head and said, "You will know soon, Rin."

Sango stepped forward and said, "Give me your right hand, Rin."

Rin stretched out her right hand. Sango slid Rin's right hand into a bracelet, made of seashells. Rin looked at the bracelet, her eyes gleaming with joy. Rin looked up at Sango. Sango smiled, "Happy birthday, Rin. I bought this bracelet from a marketplace some time ago. Do you like it?"

Rin replied happily, "Arigato, Sango-sama! Rin like this present a lot! But Rin don't know whether Rin should accept this present or not. Sesshoumaru-sama once said I shouldn't accept anything from anyone…" Rin looked down, looking thoughtful.

Sango put both her hands on Rin's shoulders and assured, "Don't worry. All of us are no strangers to you, right? Just accept my present, okay? There's more to come…"

Miroku walked over and said, "Now, it's my turn. Happy birthday, Rin. This is for you." Miroku placed a purple ribbon on her hands. Then he continued, "Use this to tie your long and beautiful hair, young lady, okay?"

Rin nodded, "Rin will! Arigato, Miroku-sama! Rin will tie Rin's hair with this ribbon now!" with that, Rin used the purple ribbon and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Well, I bought this from the marketplace, although I have no use for it. I thought you will like it as a birthday present, so I decided to give it to you." Miroku explained.

Sango leaned forward to Rin and whispered loudly, so that Miroku can hear her, "Actually, he didn't buy this from a marketplace, I think he must have gotten it from one of the girls whom he has chatted with before. I bet he had forgotten the girl's looks by now already."

Miroku laughed nervously, "Hehe… Ermm… Sango, must you say that? Hehe…"

Rin giggled, "It's okay, Sango-sama, Rin still like this ribbon a lot. Rin will treat the ribbon and bracelet with care."

Shippo pushed away Miroku and Sango and complained, "Hey, are you two done? When is it my turn?"

Sango looked at Shippo and said, "Can't you be a little more patient? Alright, alright, it's your turn now, happy? You can go ahead and show off the present which you made all you like now."

Shippo grinned and walked to Rin, "Ermm… Rin, this is for you. Happy birthday. I hope you like this present which I had made specially for you."

From behind his back, Shippo took out the present which he had made and passed it to Rin. It was a drawing which Shippo had drawn by himself, using his colourful crayons.

"This one is the cute and clever me, Shippo. This one is the pretty Kagome, with her bow and arrows. This one, the ugly and ungentleman one, is Inuyasha, with his precious Tetsusaiga. This one is the kind Sango, with her Hirakotsu and her adorable pet, Kirara. This one, the one looking like a lecher and a big pervert, is none other than Miroku, with his staff in his hand. Well, I thought you might like it, so I drew the cool Sesshoumaru, with his swords, Tenseiga and Toukijin. I also drew the clumsy Jaken, not forgetting the two-headed Ah-Uh. Last but not least, this is you, the innocent and pretty one, the star of today and tomorrow, Rin. Happy birthday. Hope you like the drawing." Shippo described each character in the picture to Rin while pointing to each character.

Rin had been giggling while listening to the funny descriptions of each character. She hugged Shippo and said, "Arigato, Shippo-sama! Rin like this present a lot! Rin will remember everyone of them in the picture! Arigato for drawing this picture specially for Rin!"

Shocked by the hug, Shippo blushed and stammered, "Th… That's nothing, Rin. Ermm… I'm just glad that you like this present."

Rin let go of Shippo and saw his blush and giggled, "Shippo-sama look so cute when he blushed."

Upon hearing this, Shippo blushed even more. His whole face was as red as ripe tomato. The others smiled. Looks like someone is in love!

Just then, the guys went over. Miroku said sarcastically, "Hey, Shippo, you are very good with your descriptions, aren't you?"

"Ya. Why the heck did you describe all of them in the picture so well, especially the girls, but all except me and Miroku? Anyway, what are so good about the girls, especially that Kagome? Pretty? She's a ferocious tigress!" With that, Inuyasha started to chase Shippo around the place.

Upon hearing this, Kagome turned boiling red with anger and disagreement. She cleared her throat and shouted, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha stopped and froze. He looked at Kagome and laughed nervously, "Hehe… Kagome… You are not going to say that, right? I… I know you are very forgiving, Kagome… Ermm… Kagome…"

"OSUWARI!" She finished her sentence.

Thump (Too bad for you, Inuyasha. But there's more to come.)

"Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, OSUWARI!" Kagome continued. Then, feeling satisfied, she said, "Ahhh… I feel so much better and satisfied to see a bad dog being punished!"

Inuyasha tried to get up and said, "Ka… go… me… How… could… you…"

"Why couldn't I? Who are you to me, anyway? Just another dog… Oh well… Sometimes if your dog misbehaves, you just have to punish it, just to make sure he will behave properly and obey you." Kagome replied sarcastically, putting on an I-don't-care look.

"Okay… Okay… Stop it, you two! You two can quarrel later, okay? Inuyasha, quick, take it out now." Sango hurried Inuyasha.

"Huh? Inuyasha-sama is giving Rin a present too?" Rin asked.

"Ya. Even though I don't like that Sesshoumaru, that doesn't mean I don't like Rin. Close your eyes now, Rin." Inuyasha said.

Rin did as she was told. Inuyasha slid a necklace on to Rin's neck. The necklace was made using a black string and Inuyasha's fang as a pendant.

"Don't worry, Rin. I have asked Kaede to get rid of the hanyou smell from the fang, so no youkai or monster will ever come near you. Also, I have asked her to dos some magic on this fang, so you can treat it as an amulet or lucky charm." Inuyasha explained.

Rin looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Arigato, Inuyasha-sama! Rin will wear this everyday and take good care of it!"

Inuyasha patted Rin's head. Kagome stepped forward and said, "Looks like you receive a lot of presents, Rin. Well, here's my present to you. Happy birthday, Rin."

Kagome put something in Rin's hand. Rin opened her hand. It was an amulet.

"Although the necklace that Inuyasha gave you can also act as an amulet, I bet my amulet can protect you times better. Anyway, it wouldn't do you any harm to have two amulets. You see, traveling with Sesshoumaru, you will meet some dangers sometimes. So I went to a temple to get this amulet for you, to protect you. Keep it with you everywhere you go, okay?" Kagome explained.

"Rin will, Kagome-sama. Rin promise you. Arigato!" Rin looked at Kagome and said.

Then, looking at everyone, tears began to form in Rin's eyes. She wiped away the tears with her hands and said, "Arigato, Sango-sama, Miroku-sama, Shippo-sama, Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama! Rin is very happy today. Rin is very happy to see everyone and Rin is very happy to receive so many presents. This is the first time Rin receives so many presents. Rin will never forget today and everyone. But Rin has to go back now. Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama will be worried if they can't find me. Ja'ne, everyone! Rin will take good care of the presents! Sayonara!" Rin waved them goodbye.

"Ja'ne! Sayonara! Take care!" the others waved back.

The sun was going down and the evening was a lovely shade. Rin ran back, feeling happy with all her presents.

A/N: Oh my… this is one long chapter, isn't it? Well, at least it's the longest chapter in this story. Hope you readers like it. Like I said earlier, the next chapter will contain a lot of Sesshoumaru's and Rin's parts, so Sesshoumaru's and Rin's fans, remember to check out the next chapter, which is also the last chapter of this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For the last and final time of this story, I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.

A/N: Yay! It's been such a long time since I receive reviews. Well, I was so happy when I receive 3 reviews! I will like to thank you three below.

**ShadowVixen: Thanks for the praise that I did an awesome job, I'm so happy that I receive the first review from you. Hope you will enjoy this last chapter. Thanks to your first review, I'm now typing at hyper speed.**

**SquirtsMegz: Thanks for your review too! Well, I was typing this story at hyper speed. After all, you readers are waiting for this last chapter, how can I let you guys wait so long? Hope you will like this final chapter.**

**Deep Within: Wow, that's the longest review I have received so far! You said that when you read Rin's part, you did little voices in your head. Well, that's what I did when I'm writing Rin's part! Anyway, I'm afraid I don't really understand what you mean about Shippo/Rin shipping part. If you want, you can explain to me by reviewing again. Otherwise, it's okay. Thanks for you review anyway.**

**Arigato to the three of you again! Well, let's get on with the last chapter…**

Chapter 5: Father and daughter

When Rin came back, she saw Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Ah-Uh waiting for her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama! Ah-Uh!" Rin called.

"Where have you been, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Gome nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin went to play without your permission. Rin went out to make flower crowns and Rin met Kagome-sama on the way. Rin and Kagome-sama chat while Rin make flower crowns. Then Kagome-sama wants to bring Rin to go meet Inuyasha-sama and the others. And Kagome-sama and the others gave Rin presents because it's Rin's……" Rin stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is just hungry." Rin lied.

"Jaken, go and get some dinner now." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken answered.

"Rin wants to help Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said.

Together, Rin and Jaken ran off to look for dinner.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru thought, _why doesn't Rin wants to tell me her birthday? Inuyasha and the other must have given her present because they know that it's her birthday._

Flashback

In the morning, Sesshoumaru had found Rin acting strangely. He then lied to Rin, saying that he had to go out and that he would be back late. He knew that Rin was hiding something from him. He lied because he wanted to see if Rin will spill that 'secret' out if he was not around. So he hid behind a tree near a rock where Rin sitting on, playing with a cattail. Sesshoumaru was right, after a few minutes, Rin shouted happily, "Hooray, Rin's birthday is tomorrow! Rin will be turning eight tomorrow!"

End of Flashback

After discovering the 'secret', Sesshoumaru went out to find a place where he could bring Rin to. He also found a suitable present for Rin… of course, he would never buy the present from human himself, so when he came back, he had asked Jaken to go to that place to buy it. When Jaken came back, he checked to make sure that Jaken had bought the correct present (you readers know how blur Jaken can be), then he hid the present in a place so that Rin would not be able to see it.

Everything was ready. He had found the place to bring Rin to, he had also found the perfect present for Rin. But there were just two problems left. What happens if Rin asked him how he knew of her birthday? He could not possibly tell her that he had been eavesdropping her. Anyway, given his pride, would definitely not admit this. However, this was just a small problem. Now here's the big one. How was he going to give Rin the present? If he asked Jaken to give Rin the present, it would seem that Sesshoumaru has no sincerity at all. But he's a person with pride. It is hard for a person with pride to give someone a present. Furthermore, he has never given anyone present before…

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a voice broke his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see Rin looking up at him, smiling innocently, her hands holding some fishes by the tails.

"What is Sesshoumaru-sama thinking just now? Rin called Sesshoumaru-sama a lot of times but Sesshoumaru-sama didn't answer Rin. Is anything wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked concernly, her innocent eyes looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"It's nothing, Rin. Go and have a quick dinner now. I'm bringing you to a place later. And don't tell Jaken about it. Only the two of us are going."

"Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin answered happily. "Rin can't wait!" with that, she went to have dinner.

Sesshoumaru was glad that Rin didn't us him any questions just now like she usually does. He smiled, but it's not a very obvious smile.

Soon, Rin finished her dinner and whispered, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin had to whisper because Jaken and Ah-Uh had long finished their dinner before Rin and had already fallen asleep. "Can Sesshoumaru-sama bring Rin go already? Rin can't wait!" Rin whispered again. Sesshoumaru nodded and started walking. Rin skipped along beside him, happily humming a song as usual.

Sesshoumaru had the present behind his back. Although Rin was skipping along him, he was careful not to let her see it.

"Here we are." Sesshoumaru-sama said.

Rin looked and her eyes gleamed, before her eyes were cherry blossom trees. The trees were swaying with the wind, causing petals of cherry blossoms to dance and sway down their way to the ground. After all, it was spring and there were flowers everywhere. It was beautiful scenery.

"Wow! Rin love this place a lot! Arigato! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin turned around to thank Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru remained solemn. Suddenly, he handed Rin the present , which was wrapped in a cloth. "Happy birthday." Sesshoumaru said in a not cold but also not hot tone. (Sorry, I didn't know how to explain his tone of voice.)

Rin looked at the present, her eyes gleaming again. "This is for Rin?" she asked. "Can Rin open it?"

Sesshoumaru remained quiet and nodded. Rin opened the present, untying the knot of the cloth carefully. She opened the cloth, in there was a pink kimono, with cherry blossoms floral print on it.

"Wow! Rin go and try the kimono now!" Rin exclaimed and ran behind a tree to change into her new kimono.

In just a minute, Rin ran out and twirled around in front of Sesshoumaru. "How does Rin look in this kimono.?" Rin asked.

"Fine." Sesshoumaru replied simply. Although Sesshoumaru only gave this simple reply, he did not mean just that. In fact, he meant more than that. _Rin looks adorable in this kimono_, Sesshoumaru thought.

And although Rin only get that simple reply from Sesshoumaru, she was satisfied and happy enough. She danced around a cherry blossom tree happily. Round and round she went. Then, she shouted, "Arigato! Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin loves this kimono a lot!" With that, she started twirling again.

Sesshoumaru smiled secretly. _You are welcome, Rin._ He thought.

Soon, Rin got tired and yawned, "Rin is tired and wants to sleep, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin started to sit down and leaned her back against a cherry blossom tree.

Sesshoumaru walked over and sat down too. The moon was round and bright. The cool wind beat against their faces. The atmosphere was totally perfect. Fearing that Rin might catch a cold, Sesshoumaru curled his warm and flurry tail around Rin to keep her warm. That was the first time he did such a thing but he remained quiet. Assured that Sesshoumaru was by her side, Rin smiled and close her eyes.

Suddenly, Rin asked, "Can Rin call Sesshoumaru-sama Ottosan next time?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked by the sudden asking of this question but he didn't show it on his face. He knew all along that recently, Rin treated him like a father, not a master. And although Rin always call him 'Sesshoumaru-sama', he did not treat her like a servant like Jaken or anything else, he treated Rin like his own daughter, although it is true that he hated humans. So to Rin, he said, "You may, Rin."

Rin smiled and said, "Arigato, Ottosan. Rin had the most unforgettable birthday in Rin's life. Oyasumi nasai." With that, she went to sleep.

Sesshoumaru smiled. Oyasumi nasai, Rin. Sesshoumaru thought.

And indeed, that night was Rin's most unforgettable birthday.

Ottosan: Father

Oyasumi nasai: Good night

**BEFORE YOU LEAVE THIS PAGE, I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW FIRST……**

**A/N: Whew, I've finally finish typing the last chapter, but now, I'm a little sad because I can't bear to part this story! (Crying) Well, if you guys have any ideas for helping me to continue this story, please do review me! I'll be more than happy to write a sequel or part 2 for this story! Now that I'm done with this story, I still hope you guys will review this story. So if possible, don't just read and leave! Review me to know if you like this story or not! I don't mind if it's a criticism or flames! I would like to get as many reviews as possible for this is my first accomplished story… Sigh… I guess I have to end here… Remember, if you guys have any ideas for helping me to continue this story, please do review me! I'll be more than happy to write a sequel or part 2 for this story! SAYONARA! **

**xangelsoulx )**


End file.
